The power of runes
by Dropeter
Summary: Master NHP is the best fighter in Gielinor. Or, that's what he thinks, and he's going to take over the world. His only problem is he doesn't know what magic is...
1. Chicken

'Die, stupid chicken! DIE! Ha!' Master NHP had a great day today. This was his four hundred eighty-seventh chicken, and he had enough geathers to catch all salmons in the river Lum. But he didn't stop. Killing chickens was just too much fun today.

'Hehe, noob!' Roguemaster37 was leaning on the fence.

NHP stopped slashing. He was sure he had heard something. Something like 'Hehe, noob!'

'Excuxe me, but did you just call me a newbie? Why?'

Roguemaster grinned: 'Because you're killing chickens. That's only for noobs. That's why. I bet you can't even kill couw. Hehe!'

Roguemaster looked very great, and very confident, but NHP wasn't impressed.

'So you think I can't fight proper? Let me prove it to you!'

Rogue's smile disappeared. 'Listen, noob. There is a way to prove yourself as a really skilled fighter. Defeating me.'

Roguemaster laughed again. 'So, if you want to prove it, call me. I'll wait for you. See you, after fifty years!'

NHP didn't laugh. 'I'll prove myself now. Let's fight.'

Roguemaster couldn't stop laughing. 'Haha! LOL! Ok, if you really want to be serious, we shall fight. I can't say I don't appreciate it. It's a long time since I last destroyed a noob. Follow me to Al Kharid. The Duel Arena!'

* * *

The way from Lumbridge to Al Kharid was quite short, but it seemed endless for Master NHP, because Roguemaster couldn't stop laughing. And, you know, that starts getting on your nerves. But NHP stayed silent.

'Hello, gentlemen.'

The guard looked at the two newcomers. He greeted, but he didn't really look happy when he saw Roguemaster appear.

'Oh, hello Roguemaster37. Found yourself a new 'mate'?'

'As you see, my friend, as you see.'

'Kid!' The guard now talked to NHP. 'Please, kid. Don't mess with Rogy. He doesn't fight with players if he isn't really sure that he wins the game. You wouldn't be the first newcomer that died by his sword. Refuse, kid. This is your last chance.'

But NHP shaked his head. 'Sorry, but refuse is a word I don't know the meaning of.'

Roguemaster turned. 'Let's fight.'

They entered the arena.

* * *

'Want to know why I killed chicken?'

'Because you're too nooby for something better, I suppose?' Roguemaster laughed. He stabbed him, but NHP didn't fight back.

'I want a bunch of salmon, so I was collecting feathers. You see, I need a lot of food, because I have a big plan. You are fighting the man who's going to take over Runescape! And you have the honor that I'll begin with you!'

NHP switched his bronze sword for his rune two-hands, and putted his rune helmed on. Roguemaster became as pale as he human could. He tried to run, but NHP was too quick.

One slash, and Roguemaster37 fell.

NHP smiled. 'Farewell, my friend. But don't be too ashamed of yourself. You will not be the only one...'


	2. Preparations

NHP was right. Roguemaster wasn't the only one. Once or twice a day someone called him noob, because the tasks he did just weren't for the best craftsmen. But NHP wasn't a skiller. He never was. He was a fighter, and he didn't had time to train his pruductionskills. He had a job to do: Taking over the world! But he hated it when someone called him a N-O-O-B. He had his pride, and they could show more respect for their future master! If they didn't, he simply had to kill them. NHP didn't mind to kill them. Even if this would make him master of an empty world. The world was his mission, not its inhabitants. As long as he became master of this world, everything was fine. Master is master.

And, well, he wouldn't be an evil overlord, would he? Didn't he help this world a couple of times? Didn't he slay a demon... and a vampire... and didn't he help that white knight with that dragon? NHP would never forget that day... Of course not! His fall in the basement, before he met the white knight, was the start of his quest to rule Gielinor! Of, well, in those days he only wanted Misthalin. That was because his knight friend had said: 'Be carefull when taking over Asgarnia... The white knights protect their land with their lives!' NHP had looked to the white knight, with his shiny, but strong armor, his big muscles, and the firm way he handled his sword, and he had silently sweared to himself that he would wait with taking over Asgarnia. Those knights looked REALLY strong...

But that was a long time ago. Now NHP laughed at those days. The white knights looked strong, but NHP now knew that their armor wasn't as strong as it was shiny, and that everyone could get big muscles, as long as you trained enough. Ha, and he had trained enough! NHP smiled lightly, thinking about that past, until he realized that he was standing at his spot for already ten minutes! Realizing that, he started running again: He was the cook's assistant, and he had to get an extra large egg for the cook, who was making a special cake for the duke.

Mmm, NHP loved cake!


End file.
